Perfect For Each Other
by Miss Lacking Personality
Summary: Three years after Azula's defeat, she has escaped. This time she won't fail. Itachi has been offered a chance. His blindness and disease-all gone but in exchange, he must take care of the young princess. Suddenly it's up to them when a new threat appears.
1. Escaping

Damn that stupid storm outside. I suspect it was the action of the 'oh so great avatar, Aang.' It has been exactly three years after Sozin's Comet and subsequently the end of the war. I still shiver from the thought that I, the once greatly feared Princess Azula, have been defeated by a peasant water tribe girl and the pathetic traitor known as my brother. I have fallen and so has father. After our defeat, father lost his ability to bend and I was shipped off into a mental health facility.

I can only think of one word to describe that place.  
Hell.

Every second of my life there was monitored. Their watchful eyes were everywhere and it disgusted me. Many times when I glared back at them, I would be questioned for my actions and then locked in an empty room. Even there, they were still watching. Many of the guards that were in charge of watching me would glance at me with a mix of emotions. At first there was fear, but soon it turned to hatred and anger. They watched me fall and laughed. I'm not an idiot - far from it - and despite the fact that I had little to no freedom, I planned out an escape plan. I was mostly locked in my room with some necessities. They would bring me food that way I had no reason to leave the room. I constantly wore chains on my wrists and ankles that prevented me from firebending. As another sign of precaution, they would inject drugs into me that made me too weak to even react to certain things. The first time I tried escaping, I was unaware of the drugs since they had placed it in my food and I crashed into a wall. Thinking it was just my clumsiness from the lack of light my eyes received, I continued to walk. When one of the guards saw me and attacked me with fire, I tried to jump out of the way but could not move. It was then I realized they had tampered with my food. For the next few days, I refused to eat and since I am still technically royalty, they decided to just inject me with the drug every morning at noon sharp and leave my food alone. Even if I tried to escape before noon, it would be a lost cause since the drug lasts for 24 hours, meaning the drug is still in effect.

I had tried to memorize the terrain, but every time I left my room, they placed a blindfold over my eyes. It wasn't until last year that they even let a visitor into my room. My therapist was very happy with my progress and I passed his expectations with flying colors. I had managed to convince him that I deserved some alone time with myself right after I turned 16 and he agreed a blooming young lady needed time to herself. I realized that in this hellhole I'm stuck in, he was my most powerful weapon. Since then, every day I had an hour all to myself. I spent the time practicing my firebending after I managed to take off the chains. My progress on that wasn't as great as I thought. It was almost impossible to start a fire in the room I was in. It was designed so that fire couldn't survive there. Soon after that, I told my therapist that I needed a friend... at least I know I'm still as great as a liar as before. Twice a week, I had a girl with the name of Kiki visit me. During one of our boring and tedious conversations, she revealed that I was held in the facility on Venus Island, home of many volcanoes. I had studied the geography and landscape of Venus Island years ago, but with some more information from Kiki I was able to form another escape plan.

Two days ago, I put my plan into action. A week before I had finished my plan, I was able to sneak into the cafeteria where everyone besides me here eats. Everyone was relaxed and celebrating the anniversary of the end of "that horrid war." To me, it was a reminder of how I failed. I snuck into the kitchen and managed to steal a jar of chili powder and any other spices I could find. I waited for morning to come. Half an hour or so before noon, I swallowed everything I had stolen from the kitchen. You see, when I was a child, I had found out that my body reacted differently to spices and spicy food. Instead of feeling a burning sensation on your tongue, sweating, or tearing up, my body seemed to absorb the heat. A few minutes later, I felt the spices working. I breathed deeply as the temperature inside me rose. As predicted, some nurses opened the metal door and walked into my bleak and cold room. I looked at her weakly as she walked towards me. She started examining me and when her hand accidently brushed mine, she quickly flinched away. I smirked inwardly at her reaction. She motioned her assistant to come forward and then touched my forehead. Again, she quickly snatched her hand back. I saw her glance down at my hands and look up at me with suspicion and fright when she realized I wasn't firebending.

"How are you feeling?" She asked me. I stared at her blankly and then coughed to clear my throat and to make my case more convincing.

"I feel terrible. My throat is killing me and I feel di – " my legs gave out and I collapsed to the floor. My eyes were snapped shut but I heard the nurse gasp loudly and screaming for back-up.

Multiple thundering footsteps were heard as several men ran into my room.

"What's wrong?"

"She's hurt! I need you to remove any metal on her and then carry her to the medical office." The nurse ordered. There was a moment of hesitation and no one said anything or moved.

"But… we can't remove her chains."

"Sure you can! I've seen you done it billions of times!"

"But she's a special case. If we remove it, nothing will prevent her from firebending. She's too dangerous!" On a normal case I would've smirked at his comment and the fear in his voice, but I had to stay calm and look fragile.

"This girl is unconscious; she can't do anything right now! She's sick and needs medical attention now. If you don't believe me, just feel her forehead!" I felt a rough and sweaty hand touch my forehead and fought to not snap his hands off for touching me with such disgusting palms. He finally pulled his hand away and I felt the chains tied around my ankles and wrists loosen and then disappear. The second they were gone, I flew up and punched the guard closest to me and kicked another away. He crashed into a wall and fell down with a grunt. The nurse and her assistant tried to run out the door but were blocked when I kicked another soldier away. He landed right in from of them. The two ladies froze in shock and I took that opportunity to knock them both unconscious. I inhaled and then exhaled to calm myself. I walked over to one of the soldiers and smiled for the first time in a long time.

* * *

"So what did that bitch want?" I gritted my teeth and my fingers twitched as heat rushed towards it. I gave the guard a look of confusion.

"Who?"

"You know… that Princess Azula? What happened to her? I heard that nurse screaming for help."

"Oh you know, she got sick and had to be carried to the medical room." I lied smoothly.

"Pfft! What a weakling, and to think we used to fear and respect her!" He scoffed. I managed a strain smile.

"Yeah… how pitiful." I walked away and didn't turn back even when he screamed at me. I had only one goal right now. When I got to the exit, I looked around to see no one was near or coming. After I saw the sight was clear, I quickly stripped myself off of the guard's uniform and ran out.

* * *

Even the air outside was fresher. I hadn't even realized how much I have missed the world outside. It feels so good to finally _feel_ and _see _the sun again. My body quickly absorbed the heat from the sun's rays and felt my power return. My legs continued to move at a fast pace as my eyes darted around my surroundings to view the world I haven't seen in three years. I knew the guards would find out sooner or later that I have escaped and then they would send out soldiers to try to capture me back. They'll probably contact Zuko too. In the worst case scenario, Zuko and his little friends along with the Avatar will come and try to capture me back themselves.

Just as I predicted, by the second day, soldiers surrounded the whole area. I hid behind a small volcano and peeked out slightly to see a group of men coming their way towards here. There were far too many people and I wasn't completely confident in my skills yet. What happened next shocked me and everyone else. I wasn't sure if it was just a coincidence or my powers, but a volcano nearby began rumbling. Its loud groan caught everyone's attention and suddenly molten lava shot out. It splattered into some of the unfortunate rocks and melted some while others had no effect. The lava spewed into the sky. By now, everyone was running, including me. The panic made it easy to go unnoticed. I ran away from the guards and stopped only when I couldn't run anymore. The sun was setting, meaning I would be even weaker soon. I had to find a place to rest until morning comes. I scoured the area for what appears to be hours until I found a decent looking cave. It certainly didn't welcome me like a cozy bed or a nice hot shower, but it was better than nothing. I didn't dare to light up a small fire for fear that it would lead others towards my destination. I had, however, lighted up some fires in some other directions hoping to distract the soldiers and lead them away from here. All went well until a few hours later in the middle of the night.

I was content in my slumber but was awoken by the familiar hushed voices. My eyes narrowed as my head began to clear. I would recognize them anywhere. It was the voice of Avatar Aang; Katara the waterbender; Sokka, the older brother of Katara; and Toph, the blind earthbender. I silently crawled towards the center of the cave where the moonlight wouldn't shine on me, but I knew they would find me sooner or later.

"Are you sure she's here?" Sokka asked. I assumed Toph nodded because she answered,

"Yes. I can feel her. She's in that cave." I froze and held my breath. I had forgotten the blind girl could "see" using her feet.

"What cave? There's no cave nearby!" Katara exclaimed.

"The cave right in front of you!"

"There's nothing there." Sokka murmured. By now he was sure Toph was crazy and probably dirtied her feet too much to "see" correctly.

"Well, if she won't come out then I'll make her come out." Aang said with determination in his voice.

That's when he used his powers to cause absolute chaos. I shrank deeper towards the ground when I heard the faint rumbling of a serious storm outside. I hope he gets send to the deepest pit of hell where he'll be burned to death. If that doesn't happen, I'll personally make sure he gets the experience. I felt the ground all around me rumble and shift. I almost shrieked at the sudden movement but covered my mouth in time. If they heard me, it was all over. The rocky ground suddenly became wet as I realized he was trying to flood the whole area. I felt the water rise towards me knees as the ground continued to shake and roar. I stood up and hoped the water doesn't drown me but it seemed to be rising higher and higher. I saw a faint glow outside and realized they were holding torches of fire. I couldn't let them see me. I slowly took a step back, then another, and continued to do so. My limited view of them became smaller and smaller until there forms disappeared completely. Just as I disappeared, I heard a faint,

"Look, this is the cave Azula was in!" Then the wind shifted and a strange power lifted me into the air.


	2. It's Her

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, Naruto, or any of the characters from either.

Sorry, I've been slow on updating. Anyway, I hope everyone had a happy Mother's day. Hopefully it wasn't as tiring as mine.

* * *

Itachi

"You've really done it this time, Itachi-san." Kisame grunted as he slowly placed me down towards the ground. I breathed in shakily and leaned against the tree as I slowly sat down, careful not to move the large cut beneath my ribs. One hand covered that cut and the other clutched onto my eyes as I waited for the wave of pain to roll away.

"I warned you not to overuse your eyes." Kisame continued. I ignored his caring words and reached into my cloak for a roll of bandages and the pills I always carried. My trembling hands twisted the cap off of the bottle of pills and reached to pull out two only to find it was empty. I angrily glared at the bottle and threw it away. It soared in the air before ricocheting off a tree branch. The sound of a twig snapping was heard in the empty forest. I glanced at Kisame and he nodded. He helped me up and then we both leaped into the air. We stood on top of a high branch above and peered down. I squinted my eyes and tried to see better but all I could make out was a woman approximately in her mid 30s or 40s. It appeared she was wearing red. She had long black hair and what I assumed was a pale complexion with soft features. I watched as she stopped walking and stared at the tree I was leaning against just a few seconds ago.

Damn it!

I had left a puddle of blood behind, and not only that, but she spotted my empty bottle. She kneeled down and examined the bottle before looking up, straight at me. Even with my terrible vision, I could tell she had amber eyes, something I don't see often. It was useless to hide now, she already saw us. I leaped down and soon after there was a soft thump indicating Kisame had jumped down right after me. I was able to see her slightly better but I still couldn't make out certain facial features like the shape of her eyes. In fact, I could feel my sight worsening. I could no longer see the lighter colors like tan or yellow. The trees surrounding us began to turn into a blur and the colors mixed together, making it difficult to differ one from another. The only thing I could identify was Kisame's blue skin and the woman's red outfit.

"Itachi-san, please tell me I can kill _her_." I didn't reply and Kisame took that as a yes. He grinned and took a step forward as he unsheathed his sword, Samehada. I sighed quietly at the excitement Kisame got every time he was going to kill someone. The woman took a step back and I sensed a bit of fear from her. Predictable. Every victim had the same reaction before falling to their deaths.

"Wait. The man to the left, you are hurt." I had a feeling she smiled kindly but I didn't react to her words. She was right. My aching muscles and complaining skin only validated her point.

"You are losing your sight. I can fix that and that wound there." My partner besides me froze and I glanced up at her. This time I was able to make out her wide smile.

"On one condition, of course." I turned around immediately.

"We're leaving, Kisame." I ignored Kisame's grumbling and continued walking. I doubt she could heal my eyes so there's no point to waste my time.

"Itachi, what if the woman could heal your eyes?" Kisame whispered. I turned to glance at him but otherwise paid him no attention.

"Highly unlikely."

"Yes, but _what if_?"

"'What ifs' mean nothing." I picked up my pace and began walking faster.

"Young man, wait! If you change your mind, you can meet me here at dawn. I'll be waiting." She said that with such confidence and sureness. As if I would ever return here.

* * *

"Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame, we have been expecting you." Kisame gripped Samehada tightly and I pulled out a kunai. This was going to be an ugly battle. We were clearly outnumbered. The man –whoever he was – had prepared at least 20 or so skilled ninjas. The worst part was that my wound from the previous battle hadn't completely healed yet. There was no way to escape either. They had trapped us in a large and empty room. The walls were sealed and there was no exit. They really wanted us dead.

It began with a slight gulp from a kunoichi. I assume she was still inexperienced with fighting S-ranked criminals. That made her the first weakness in the enemy's plan. My legs shifted slightly and then I was gone. The other ninjas looked around in confusion and suddenly the kunoichi's piercing scream filled the room. Her scream was like a signal for everyone. Every person in the room was now alert. Kisame grinned sadistically and brought Samehada down, shredding two unfortunate men who happened to be in his path. Four ninjas jumped back and formed the same hand seals simultaneously. They thrust their palms to the ground and suddenly the earth underneath began shaking. I leaped into the air and watched as Kisame unleashed one of his water jutsus with a wide range. Several of them did not expect that and was swallowed whole by the large wave. The others remaining stood up only to be hit by my fire technique I had performed right now. Out of the original 20 or so, there was only three left. The man in the middle took a step back and the other two ran forward. Without even glancing at them, I threw my kunai at the two and they both collapsed to the ground. The remaining one was no doubt the leader of these now deceased ninja.

"I suggest you let us go now." Kisame sneered. The man narrowed his eyes and grinned.

"Never, if I die, you die with me." He ran towards us and Kisame immediately ran towards him as well. Instead of joining Kisame, I stayed still and watched as the two attacked each other. The man was skilled, but his ninjutsus were no match for Kisame's. He was good at taijutsu but it wasn't good enough. He had left quite a number of openings that can easily get him killed. Kisame, getting bored with his opponent, finally fought back. He punched him and the man crashed against the wall. He remained still and we both turned around, looking around for a way out.

"I'm not done yet." I turned back around to see the man fully standing. I blinked and stared at him with my sharingan. He seemed to be stronger that before.

"You should be dead." Kisame stated.

"I created this seal. As long as it exists, I'll li – " He wasn't able to finish his sentence as I appeared in front of him and grabbed his throat.

"It's no use." My grip tightened and he opened his mouth like a gaping fish as he tried to gasp for oxygen. He struggled but it was no use when his eyes met mine.

_Tsukuyomi _

His struggling stopped and a few seconds later, I closed my eyes and released him. His body collapsed and he began shaking on the ground uncontrollably. The seal covering the walls glowed before it shattered to reveal a door. I took a step forward and immediately regretted it. I felt the crimson liquid falling down again and my hands reached up to stop the bleeding. When I opened my eyes, I saw nothing.

"Itachi-san! Your tomoes, they're gone!" I turned toward the direction where I assumed Kisame was standing.

"I'm blind." There was a moment of silence and neither of us spoke. Finally I closed my eyes. I knew this day would come, but I was hoping it wouldn't be so soon.

"What do you propose we do, Itachi?" I sighed and turned back towards the door.

"First we get out of here. Then we find that woman."

* * *

Third Person

"I knew you were a sensible young man. You came back." The woman smiled and glanced at the stoic face of Itachi's.

"You said you can heal my eyes." He stated rather than questioned. Kisame, the blue-skinned partner of Uchiha Itachi stood by the side of him and glanced between the woman and his partner.

"Yes, and I have a new proposal."

"What is it?" So blunt, she thought but smiled nonetheless. She crossed her arms and relaxed under the sun.

"I'll cure your blindness and the disease you're suffering from." Itachi's features hardened and he stiffened.

"How do you know about my disease?"

"I just know. That's none of your concern. No one else knows." His fingers clenched to a fist. This woman was not to be underestimated. Itachi inhaled and calmed himself down, slowly relaxing and unclenching his fist. Being blind made him feel so… vulnerable.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to take care of someone." Kisame raised his eyebrows and looked at the woman in shock.

"You need us to take care of someone? Why? Can't you do it yourself?" The woman frowned and her lips formed a thin line, revealing her displeasure in explaining.

"No. Will you accept or not?" Her voice was much harsher this time. She obviously did not enjoy being questioned.

"Who is this person?" Itachi inquired.

"I will tell you only after you accept." Itachi opened his eyes and glared at her despite his incapability to see. She only found this amusing though, and had to fight down the smile tugging on the corner of her lips. That was the limit to her self control and in the end; she couldn't suppress her mouth from twitching.

"Fine, what other choice do I have?" Itachi sighed. The woman grinned and nodded knowingly.

"Very well, come over here and I'll begin healing." The process was tedious and long. Many times Itachi had to swallow bitter tasting medicine or chew on herbs that felt strangely slimy and icky. They had started just as dawn lighted up the sky and by the time they finished, the sun was setting. Kisame grew tired but refused to leave. He sat down and watched the whole process – not counting the times he drifted off to sleep. Just as the sun disappeared, the woman stood up and walked in front of Itachi. She reached to her pockets and took out a small jar. Kisame leaned forward and squinted his fish-like eyes. It was getting dark but there was just enough light to see that the cream inside was a pinkish orange color. She dabbed the cream onto her middle and index finger and rubbed them over Itachi's eyelids. The cream colored his skin a red color but it disappeared as soon as the wind blew by. After applying it to both his eyes, the woman placed it back into her pocket and stood back, almost like an artist marveling his masterpiece.

"Open your eyes." Itachi obeyed and his eyes opened. He stared at her for a couple of seconds before glancing around. He stood up and glanced at the sky.

"I can see. My vision is perfect." He stated in his usual monotone. The woman smiled proudly and nodded smugly.

"Now, you promised me to take care of someone." She interrupted after Itachi's eyes continued to sweep around the area. He had activated his sharingan to test his vision even more and was satisfied. He froze at the woman's voice and turned back to stare at her.

"What makes you think I'll keep that promise?" By now Kisame had too stood up and walked forward to stand beside his comrade.

"You are a man of your words. My intuition tells me you didn't lie to me." Itachi stayed silent and continued to stare. A gust of wind blew by and Itachi sighed as he move his hair away from his face.

"Who is this person?" She smiled and placed her hand above her heart while her eyes looked up to the dark sky with a distant expression. It was like her spirit had traveled to a much fonder time, perhaps remembering a beautiful memory.

"She is a very _special_ princess." And just like that, the woman began to walk away. Her steps were graceful and light. Her posture was straight and poised.

"How do I know if I found her?"

"Fire." She whispered just before she walked into a labyrinth of moss and leaves.

* * *

It has been a week since Kisame and Itachi has been searching for this princess Itachi was supposed to take care of. Their first destination was to find the Fire Daimyo. All the Daimyos keeps their personal life a secret for the most obvious reason – safety. If one knew about the Daimyo's family or personal life, they can use that knowledge to either hurt the Daimyo, or their nation. Information can be very dangerous – a fact both Itachi and Kisame understood.

_"Itachi-san, where are we going first?" Kisame waited patiently for the answer that may never come. He had become used to Itachi's habits and personality. He was a man of very few words._

_"We're going to find the Fire Daimyo." Kisame's eyes widened and he stopped walking. Itachi paused as well._

_"Are you serious?" Itachi didn't need to answer that. Kisame knew the answer. For as long as he can remember, Itachi was always serious._

_"Itachi, I really underestimated you. I never would have thought you were that noble."_

_"I'm merely keeping a promise. Hurry, I want to get there by nightfall." Without saying anything else, Itachi jumped up toward the canopy of the trees but stopped short and landed on a thick branch before leaping forward again. Kisame grunted and followed Itachi's lead. The woman obviously tampered with Itachi's mind, but he knew better than to disobey him._

_The both stopped at a tall tree in front of the Daimyo's palace and leaned towards the darkness, not because they were afraid of someone seeing them, but more because of a habit. You would think because it was the home of the leader of one of the great nations, there would be more protection. Here they stood – two of the most dangerous S-ranked criminals – and there was only one frail guard who wasn't even alert! Itachi jumped down and landed without a sound. He walked towards the guard just as silently. It took the guard a moment to realize someone was in front of him and quickly looked up._

_Big mistake. _

_His tired eyes widened before going into a trance. A few seconds later, Itachi closed his eyes and the guard collapsed to the ground. He turned around and walked back towards Kisame._

_"So what happened?"_

_"She's not here. The Fire Daimyo doesn't have a daughter."_

For the next few days, the two shared different theories about who this princess can be. The ideas became stranger and stranger.

"What about Tsunade?" Kisame suggested as he threw another stick into the small fire.

"What about her?"

"She's known as the slug _princess _and she's currently the Fire Nation's Hokage." Kisame glanced up from the fire and glanced at his partner to see him staring off into the distance, much like he did when they first met.

"Not likely. Why would she – one of the legendary sannin – need protection?" He had a good point, but this whole thing was getting on his nerves. Why couldn't Itachi just go on with his life? It's not like the woman's going to hunt him down… was she? If she had the power to heal Itachi's blind eyes and get rid of his disease, there's no telling what else she's capable of. Itachi probably already considered that. Perhaps it's better to just listen to the wise genius.

"Who else could it be?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling she'll appear soon."

* * *

Itachi and Kisame had both just drifted into a quiet slumber when a knife cut through small branches and made its way towards the tree besides them. Their eyes snapped open and turned to glance at the knife before turning to look at the opposite direction where the knife had been thrown from. Itachi and Kisame stood up silently and walked towards the direction until they reached a clearing. It was still night time and the moon shined eerily onto the landscape. It would have been a calm and quiet night had it not been the obvious fight in front of them.

There were two sides and they were clearly separated. On one side were several people. It was a group of females that looked identical besides their headdresses. They were clad in green kimonos and had metal headdresses as well as white-faced makeup with red eye shadow and a black line highlighting their eyebrows. Some of them were holding onto metal fans which were probably their weapons. Besides the group of identical girls, there were also a few others dressed in red armor that looked rather stiff.

On the other side stood only one person, a teenage girl. She was crouched down in a fighting stance but she appeared to be in no shape to fight. It appeared she had not rested for days. Dark bags were visible under her eyes even in this terrible light and her face looked sickly pale. Her attire was bland and had many rips. She had attempted to patch up some of the rips with patches but it was only sewed on half way. The girl's hair was tied up with two strands of hair framing her thin face. Despite the fact she was clearly outnumbered and probably wouldn't last any longer, her face was determined. Her eyes were fierce and when the moonlight shine on them for merely a second, Itachi saw a familiar shade of amber.

"Come on Azula, if you don't come with us, you'll get hurt." A soft voice spoke out. The girl was slightly different from the rest of her identical teammates. Her hair was lighter and she kept it out on a braid instead of tying it up so it won't interfere in battle.

"You traitor! I'll never listen to you." The other girl, Azula, sneered. The brown haired girl leaped forward, showing off an impressive sequence of flips and somersaults. She landed in front of Azula but she was prepared and ran out of the way. The four men wearing the red armor stepped forward and performed a series of punches and kicks. Each one unleashed a powerful stream of fire. Azula dodged all of them as well as the other warriors. Azula was getting tired and the others could see it. The red armored men gathered together and threw their raised arms down towards the ground. The ground erupted with fire and the massive plume was heading straight for Azula. Everyone had run away from her but Azula didn't have time to escape.

Kisame took a step forward, ready to stop the fight in case some nearby ninjas decided to come and check, but Itachi raised his hand to stop him.

The tired teenage girl took a deep breath and moved her feet to a horse stance. Her eyes stared at the bright fire and shot her arms out quickly. A wall of blue fire burst out from the ground and rose into the air brightly before it slowly died out. When it disappeared, no one was there. Azula had escaped.

"It's her."


End file.
